<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【水仙】在富良野的三天 by Cheesebuger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078942">【水仙】在富良野的三天</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger'>Cheesebuger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesebuger/pseuds/Cheesebuger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-拓郎x政志，纹身组？<br/>-政志的设定全都太涩了我不搞都对不起这个设定<br/>-从良拓郎x小胡子长发被点着头发那会儿的政志，温柔时刻太久之前看的了，肯定会有bug我就瞎写了<br/>-没有剧透，但是走熬3/快乐新家意味着啥大家都懂吧<br/>-oocooc真的ooc我写一半都觉得ooc但我就想看他们俩那啥真的ooc就ooc了</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第一天</p><p>“请问是涌井拓郎桑吗？”陶艺工坊门外，背着大包小包的政志这样问道，他在拍摄之前习惯先来和对方确认拍摄的想法，只不过这次在北海道的富良野，路程着实太远，最后也只能背着自己的装备过来，在这边住下几日完成拍摄之后再返程回家。</p><p>“啊……我是……您是哪位？”出来的男孩正在自己的围裙上蹭着手上的泥巴，有些拘谨的样子。</p><p>“我是浅田政志，之前和您联系过，来帮您拍全家福的。”政志习惯性的四处看了看以便观察涌井家的情况，为未来的拍摄进行准备。</p><p>“我没有……”尽管拓郎知道不是自己的预约，不过却还是没有忍心把人关在冰天雪地的门外，闪身让人进到了工坊之中，“可能是我朋友帮忙约的吧……不过真的抱歉，我家应该是拍不了全家福的。”</p><p>“啊……这样嘛……”政志明显有一点失落的样子，“既然我都来了，至少可以跟我聊聊吗？”拍不了的全家福，政志觉得这个说法熟悉得好笑，却也是有很强的好奇心想要知道对方这样说的缘由。</p><p>“……嗯，那你先坐这里，我去给你弄点东西喝。”工坊经常会有访客，自然也有了一片小小的会客区域，距离窑炉不远，确保了这一片区域的温度。</p><p>政志把自己的装备放到地上，有些偏高的温度让他不得不脱掉厚重的外套，之后继续观察着这一件小小的工坊，有许多烧制好的盘子杯子一类的东西，只是政志不知道要如何欣赏，只知道这种手工制作的东西应该会比那种工厂成批制作的要好上一些。</p><p>拓郎端来了两杯咖啡，都是梓从森时计里拿来的咖啡，梓教过他要怎么发挥好咖啡的味道，平时也主要是拿来招待客人用，用的杯子也是拓郎自己做的，算不上得意之作，只不过是把几个自己觉得不错的作品留下来自用。</p><p>“啊……你也有纹身？”拓郎放下咖啡的时候无意间看到了对方手腕上露出的纹身，之后不由自主地这样问道。</p><p>看对方好奇，政志也没有掩饰，大大方方地卷起袖子来把自己满臂的纹身展示给对方看，“大概是这样的吧，你也有纹身？”他注意到对方的话里那个“也”的关窍，不过他没有意料到这样看上去文文弱弱的孩子竟然也会有纹身。</p><p>“嘛，算是吧。”政志本以为对方也会像自己这样展示一下，只不过却没料到对方完全没有动静，却是自顾自地继续说道，“真抱歉让您白跑一趟，都是我朋友自作主张报名的，眼下我们家真的拍不了全家福的。”</p><p>“如果你愿意的话可以跟我说一说到底发生了什么。”政志不明原因地对于这个孩子的事情有些感兴趣，和人之间的疏离感让他觉得有一种莫名的熟悉，“反正我只是个陌生人，再过几天就会离开这里的，或许这种事情跟我说会让你更放松一些。况且，我觉得我们两个大概很相似呢。”政志笑了笑，然后伸出手来又露出自己的纹身，“至少我也搞了这样一身的东西。”</p><p>拓郎显然有些犹豫，他很少有机会和别人去说这样的事情，不过政志能看出来对方有讲的意愿，反正他已经预留了很多天，也有的是时间等对方开口讲述自己的故事。</p><p> </p><p>听了这个孩子讲了很久，政志也大概知道了对方的身世，可自己除了那几句干巴巴的场面话之外也不知道还能怎么安慰对方，不过好在看似对方讲出来这些之后放松了不少，也只当这样的谈话对对方有所帮助。</p><p>“我可以随便拍拍照吗？”不知道要说些什么的政志直觉般地去求助于自己的相机，不过拓郎这个工坊的确好看，冰天雪地中高达几百几千度的炉子，光是这样的设定就已经充满了艺术感，政志也的确是想拍一拍这个地方。</p><p>“可以，你自便吧。我也要去完成手上的工作了。”拓郎把两个杯子收了起来，却也没有着急洗，只是泡在池子里，自己回到自己的位置上继续工作去了。</p><p>政志先是在周围随便拍了拍，跳跃的火焰，排列整齐的成品，上了一半色的半成品，最后，他还是被那个悲伤故事的主人公吸引去了注意力，蹲在地上拍摄着对方拉坯的模样。</p><p>“别拍我。”拓郎这样说着，却没有停止自己手上的工作，只是这样毫无力量地拒绝对方。</p><p>“很好看的。”政志笑了笑，这是他从心底发出的赞美，拓郎的手上满是泥巴，甚至脸上也沾上了些许，在这样脏兮兮的环境之中只有他的眼神清澈，似乎真的有把自己的感情注入自己的作品之中，这样鲜明的对比呈现在政志的屏幕上，让他觉得很是迷人。</p><p>“有什么好看的。”拓郎反驳道。</p><p>“就像你的作品一样，很美的。”政志没有打算再多和对方解释，自顾自地拍了一些照片之后，觉得心满意足，这时才发现时间已经晚了，于是打算之后再来打扰对方。</p><p>“富良野很漂亮，我会再在这里住些日子，如果改变了心思，或者有什么事情的话可以联系我。”在离开之前，政志留下了自己的电话之后这样说道。</p><p>“好。”尽管回答他的话还是这样冷冰冰的一个字，不过政志却觉得对方和自己的距离似乎拉近了不少，也有可能是手里这个杯子作祟，他说不清楚，但是只知道自己在期待着能接到对方的电话。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天</p><p>在富良野随便逛了逛，政志还去森时计转了一圈，遇见了和自己预约的梓，却也考虑着柜台之后的勇吉也没有说明自己的身份，只是当作是普通的背包客去森时计喝了一杯咖啡，森林里的咖啡厅倒也有一番风味，政志端着自己的相机拍了一阵，又和老板随意攀谈了几句，直到他看到柜台后那个眼熟的杯子之后，笑了笑离开了这间森林里的咖啡厅。</p><p>之后尽管政志还没有收到拓郎的电话，却是自己先去了那件小小的陶艺工坊。</p><p>轻轻敲门，政志报上自己的名字，就听到拓郎好听的声音说了请进，政志便就直接进来了，和他想象中的一样，拓郎正在忙着手上的工作，一时间腾不出时间来给他开门。</p><p>“在忙？”政志这样问着，却是自然而然的把自己的书包放下，端着相机站到了拓郎的身边，和昨天不同的是，现在他在忙着从烤炉里拿出已经烧制好的成品，熊熊火光映在他的眼睛之中，却未曾点燃他的目光分毫，他的眼神仍旧沉稳地像是潭湖水一般，政志不由得感叹他的灵魂好像真的是属于富良野这片冰天雪地的世界。</p><p>拓郎没有理会他，他还是那样专心致志地忙着，也没有躲闪镜头，任凭政志的快门声融入火炉的里噼啪作响的火焰，一切就是这样自然，就像是理应如此的一般。</p><p>政志也乐得自己能有机会去抓拍这样的镜头，他也喜欢抓拍，额角滴落的汗珠，不经意间带出的火星，紧闭的双唇，他觉得自己只要随意举起相机，轻按快门，就能抓拍到几乎是艺术品般的相片。</p><p>等拓郎把烤炉里的成品全部取出之后，政志甚至已经为他做好了一杯咖啡。</p><p>“我第一次弄，你凑合着喝吧。”</p><p>奇怪的是，拓郎并不觉得这样私自去弄咖啡的政志有多失礼，只是偷偷吐槽了一句这明明是专门给访客准备的咖啡，之后便也像是小猫一样一口口地抿起来了。</p><p>“味道怎么样？”政志期待着对方的点评。</p><p>“还好吧，我喝不太出来差别的。”说这话的拓郎有些不好意思的笑了笑，“从来都是梓说这样会比较好喝。”</p><p>政志似乎如释重负地笑了笑：“那就好，我也喝不出来差别的。”</p><p>“还是来劝我拍全家福的吗？”放下咖啡杯的拓郎这样问道。</p><p>“为什么这么说？”</p><p>“跑这么远你不就是为了拍一张全家福的吗？”</p><p>“话虽这么说，但是我更喜欢照片背后的故事。”政志一边摆弄着自己的相机一边说道，“如果你和父亲无法妥协的话，哪怕是真的拍到同一个镜头里也不会好看的。”</p><p>“至少现在我没有办法和他去拍全家福。”拓郎这样说道，却没有打算继续往下说下去，两个人的氛围似乎就这样僵住了，似乎都在等着对方开口。</p><p>最后耐不住的还是拓郎：“你为什么不追问？”</p><p>“我为什么要追问？”政志把问题又抛回给对方。</p><p>“比如想要帮我打开心结……之类的，普通人大概都会在这个时候追问的吧？或者至少会劝上几句的。”</p><p>“我刚认识你一天，大约说什么都没有用的吧。”政志笑着说道，“我是个摄影家，我只会做我能力范围之内的事情的。”</p><p>拓郎也不知道在赞同着什么，只是怔怔地说了句“好”。</p><p>“所以我能做的只是给你几张森时计的照片。”政志从自己的背包里拿出来了几张照片，“去镇子里的相馆加急冲印的，质量只能说是一般，不过我觉得还是现在给你比较好。”</p><p>照片里有羞涩笑着的服务员，热情开朗的几位客人，重中之重的，却是最后一张，老板用马克杯喝着咖啡的模样，老板浅浅的笑着，大约是发生了什么有趣的事情，眼角的鱼尾纹似乎在诉说着他的好心情。</p><p>拓郎看的认真，政志也不去打扰，只是和着自己的咖啡，饶有兴趣地观察着对方的反应。</p><p>“嗯……谢谢你。”拓郎抿了抿嘴，似乎是在努力掩饰着自己心中的波澜，冲政志点了点头，转身去把这几张照片仔细收了起来。</p><p>只是几张照片而已，政志也没过分期待对方会因为这几张照片态度能有什么转变，等拓郎再回来的时候政志已经喝完了杯子里的咖啡，显然拓郎整理照片还有整理心情的都花了不少的时间。</p><p>“这个当作回礼吧。”拓郎的手上拿着一个马克杯，政志猜测是刚刚烤好的那一批里面的一个。“做的算不上完美，但……还是希望你能收下。”</p><p>“那我就不客气了。”政志接了过来，仔仔细细地端详这个杯子，似乎是在精致与粗糙的平衡点之上，细细抚摸过每一处，好像可以和作为制作者的拓郎进行交流，政志很是满意地收了起来，又随意和对方聊了几句之后，便就离开了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第三天</p><p>“今天我就要走了，你有没有改变你的想法？”政志像是来时那样，背着两个大大的背包来问拓郎，他们还是坐在陶艺工坊的会客区，就这样各自端着咖啡有一搭无一搭地聊着。</p><p>“很抱歉，让您白跑一趟了。”拓郎的眼神里满是歉意。</p><p>“这倒无所谓。”政志像是早就意料到了一般，“除此之外，我还有一件事情想要确认。”</p><p>政志站起了身，把对方也拉了起来，轻轻笑了一下之后，吻上了对方的薄唇。哪怕是在这样温暖的房间里，对方的嘴唇还是有点凉，他能感受到对方的身体不经意地僵了一下，但却没有拒绝对方，有些僵硬地接受了这个吻。</p><p>“这个我倒是没有意料到呢。”政志这样点评着，之后却是捧住对方的脸渐渐的加深了这个吻，男孩的吻技很差，不过却很会撒娇——这点也是政志没有料想到的，不过他能猜测到这个结局，他有自信自己是第一个这样走进拓郎的内心的人，也自然会成为拓郎内心里最为信赖和依靠的人，而这些都在这样的一个吻之中展现的淋漓尽致。</p><p>他像一个渴望人抚摸的孩童一般，把自己完全交与对方的怀抱，可对于从来不会锻炼身体的政志而言，他完全无法这样支撑住一个人，于是这样的依赖也变了味道，又好像是侵犯对方一般，把政志一步步地逼向那张会客的桌子，直到他完全坐在那张桌子上。</p><p>拓郎的双手撑在桌面上，那双清澈的眼睛也被浓重的欲望所侵染，尽管现在他是陶艺工坊中老实而又可靠的学徒，可他性格中被好好收起的那些顽劣与不羁也在这个吻之中渐渐被找寻出来，平时的他害怕自己满身的刺会再次伤害到身边的人，可眼下，他相信这个同样刺有刺青的家伙绝对可以接受这样的自己，于是也不再隐瞒，把最真实的自己完全展现了出来。</p><p>“不用去锁个门之类的？”拓郎的想法并没有错，政志见到这样不同的拓郎的时候却也没有躲闪与逃避，反倒是把他圈的更紧了一些，仍旧很有余裕地这样问道，“之后可不会给你休息的时间了。”</p><p>“不会有人来的。”只是这样的一句话之后，拓郎便继续了刚刚的那个吻，他的学习速度很快，此时也已经明白要如何攻略城池，以及如何撩拨起对方的情欲。</p><p>他脱下政志黑色的外套——他并不喜欢这件衣服，之后是一件黢黑的套头衫，再然后拓郎所好奇的刺青便完完全全地展示在他的面前了。他曾经想象过政志身上的刺青会是什么样子的，只不过眼下完完全全展示给他的时候却还是有些出乎他的意料，政志的皮肤白皙，显得手臂上的纹身颜色更深了些许，那些鬼神的形象便更清楚了一些，流畅的线条包裹着对方的手臂线条，没有丝毫的肌肉却仿佛有神秘的力量一般。拓郎明显被对方的纹身所吸引，就像政志生来就该如此一般，与他的长发还有胡须相称，像是一件完整的艺术品。</p><p>“喜欢么？”政志这样问着，却没有着急去脱拓郎的衣服，而是把双手反撑在了桌面上，好整以暇地看着那个有些看呆了的小家伙，“我劝你自己脱给我看，不然就算给你扒干净我也要找到它。”</p><p>“不好看。”说道这里拓郎明显有拒绝的意思，本想用吻来打断政志的话，却不料被人直接拒绝掉了。</p><p>“没关系的，拓郎的一切我都能接受，”政志笑了笑，抬手轻轻揉了揉拓郎的头发，“你没有必要总是一个人背负着所有的事情。”</p><p>拓郎还是有些犹豫，只不过想起这两天和政志的接触，默默地点了点头，慢条斯理地开始脱下自己的套头衫。</p><p>“磨磨唧唧的我快冻死了。”看着卸下防备的拓郎，政志也开始开起玩笑来，轻轻踢了踢拓郎的胯骨以表达自己的不满。可拓郎没有理会他，还是按照自己的步调继续脱着衣服。</p><p>小朋友赤裸着臂膀，也是把自己的纹身展现给了对方，大大的死神二字，没有任何的装饰，就这样突兀地攀附在拓郎的大臂上，政志甚至能够想象当时选择这两个字的中二少年，最后还是忍不住笑出了声。</p><p>“不过的确不太好看。”</p><p>被人这样评价的拓郎羞愤交加，整个人都肉眼可见地变成了粉红的颜色，却是没有再给政志任何嘲笑他的机会，径直吻上去之后就开始扒对方的裤子。</p><p>哪怕是接吻的时候，政志还难掩自己的笑意，这样的心情自然是被对方察觉，之后的动作也是越来越暴戾，似乎是彻底点燃了拓郎胸中的那一团火。</p><p>“我的背包里有东西，弄伤了我我就撅着屁股去富良野的医院说是你这个小子犯浑……”政志显然完全没有被对方吓到，反倒还有心情这样调戏对方，甚至还把“撅着屁股”这几个字刻意加重，然后看着拓郎红着脸去按照他的指示去翻找背包里的东西。</p><p>政志也知道这个年纪的孩子大约是不会关心人的，于是自己把自己的衣服叠好，垫在自己的身下，等拓郎回来的时候却已经是躺在桌子上，大张着双腿，这样的场景把拓郎看的有些不好意思，而政志自己却是满脸的无所谓。</p><p>“那就拜托你了。”政志这样说道。</p><p>拓郎的手法并不熟练，显然也是第一次做这样的事情，润滑剂似乎在这种天气之下变得更凉了一些，激得政志整个人都立刻缩紧，然后骂骂咧咧地让拓郎先捂热一些之后再继续扩张的动作。</p><p>拓郎的手指灵巧，大约也是平时做陶艺的缘故，不出一会儿政志就觉得自己大约已经准备好了，低声唤着让拓郎进来，却也不像是刚刚那般充满余裕地样子。他的头发已经完全散乱开来，混杂着些许汗水就这样凌乱地铺在冰冷的石桌志上，小胡子上也已经挂上水珠，大约是他自己的哈气所凝结而成的。拓郎难得体贴地帮人把头发捋顺，明明是长发的男人，却没有丝毫像是女人一般的妩媚，漆黑柔顺的头发却带给这个人另外的一种韵味，他不懂摄影，却觉得这仿佛是什么光影之间的搭配融合，让这个人更像是一件艺术品一般，或许如果自己是摄影师，现在一定可以拍出来自己最高的杰作。</p><p>拓郎的想法复杂，动作却没有丝毫的犹豫，他把自己的性器就这样顶进了对方的身体，温度偏高的软穴和偏低的室温形成鲜明的对比，却也更加的勾人心魄，他亲吻着自己身下的人，却也不满足于接吻，他开始顺着对方并不明显的喉结一路向下，去亲吻描摹在他身上的这件艺术品，用自己的舌尖去勾勒每一段线条，相是要牢记住每一处色彩一般，亲吻舔舐着他的臂膀。</p><p>这样的举止在政志的眼中却也是色情倍加，舌尖粉嫩，去描摹自己身体上漆黑的印记，而这个人却还像是不自知一般，用上目线偷偷观察着自己的反应，在这一刹那政志觉得拓郎的舌尖像是猫咪的舌头一般，仿佛在用天生的倒刺把自己的灵魂都勾了出来。</p><p>现在政志哪怕支撑自己的身体都有些费力，于是便把手臂挂在拓郎的脖子上，喃喃地唤着他的名字，去承受着他一次次的撞击，尽管对方没有什么经验，但却是个耐心而又体力充沛的情人，房间里的温度似乎又上升了些许，参杂着蒸腾起来的情欲，政志的脑子已经变成了一团浆糊，他看着对方白嫩胳膊上的死神二字觉得好笑，尽管他知道这样可能会激怒拓郎，不过他并不在乎，任由自己痴痴地笑了起来。</p><p>“在笑什么？”拓郎皱着眉问道，这也是政志第一次看到皱眉的拓郎，心生喜欢，一不小心也就把自己的想法说了出来。</p><p>拓郎没有再说什么，而是身体力行的去报复他，他的动作变得更加粗暴，每次几乎都是全部拔出，只有头部堪堪留在软穴之内，之后再一鼓作气地整根没入，动作之间毫无任何技巧可言，只是单纯的凭借着自己的力气去欺负身下的人。这样的动作并不能带给政志更多身体上的快感，但是他的内心却得到了前所未有的满足，他喜欢看着这个平时内向老实的小家伙不同寻常的一面，那份独属于自己的暴戾满足了他那奇怪的占有欲，他喜欢这样的拓郎，也享受这样的拓郎带给他的这场荒谬而粗鲁的性事。</p><p>最后两个人叫着对方的名字达到了高潮，拓郎却怕弄脏了工坊被师傅看穿，没有和对方有更多的温存，只是简单休息了一下之后便开始收拾了起来。</p><p>“真是个无情的人。”政志一边穿着衣服一边这样说道，结束了情事之后的温度显然下来不少，倒也的确有点冷。</p><p>“被师傅看到……”</p><p>“我知道我知道。”政志看着认真的小朋友觉得有点可爱，似乎他已经收拾好了心情，回到了平时的那个拓郎，“下次去我那里吧。”政志又递了一张名片给对方。</p><p>“这个你给过我了。”</p><p>“多来一次有什么不好的。”政志笑着说道，话中没有具体的指代，不知道说的是做爱还是名片，不过却还是不由分说地把名片塞进了对方的兜里。</p><p>“我在东京等着你哦。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>其实这是我写这篇最早的想法，两个故事的时间线差不多，但是拓郎的纹身为什么那么丑！<br/>于是就很想看嘲讽小朋友纹身的政志被气急败坏的小朋友按在桌子上摩擦（？）<br/>就是爽一爽w纹身小胡子长发的eghy好他妈涩，我不搞都觉得对不起这个设定（不过最后发现长头发和小胡子其实没怎么写）<br/>不过有一点对不起女主这点真的很抱歉啦w</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>